Grandma's Dream
by ZombieReader74
Summary: With Link and Aryll gone, all Grandma can do is dream...


Grandma sat in her home with a frown still plastered across her face. It had been three days since Aryll's kidnapping and Link going off to save her. She barely left the house any more and ate to little to be considered healthy "_I just want my grandchildren back._" she thought to herself. She looked out the window by her chair and saw the moon had risen high into the sky, it was time for bed once again. She regretted sleep because she had been plagued by nightmares, frightful things that nobody should ever have. She tried to stay awake but as the night wore on she slowly slipped into sleep.

_ Suddenly she was awake again in a large plain and her grandchildren stood in front of her, large smiles on their faces. She smiled as she tried to reach out to them but she could not move her arms. She tried harder but to no avail, that's when It came. A large bird with long and sharp beak with green and dark blue feathers appeared over them. Grandma tried harder to move as the beast dived toward her beloved grandchildren but it was in vain; the bird landed behind them and let out a call that chilled her to her bones. Link and Aryll turned to face it as Link pulled a sword from the sheath on his back, preparing to fight. She tried to yell at them not to fight it but her mouth would not work either, she was frozen in place and forced to watch what would unfold. Link and Aryll charged forward but the bird only eyed them hungrily, not worried about defeat._

_ Aryll was first to strike as she brought her telescope against the birds large body, to visible no effect despite getting it's attention. The bird brought it's head down and clamped down on Aryll's arm. Link ran to free her but was thrown away by a swing of the birds large wing. The bird brought Aryll up into the air and shook her violently. She screamed as her arm snapped in half and the bone began to be torn out; the bird did not seem to mind and continued to thrash her about. After what seemed like ages the upper arm came free of Aryll was thrown from the air and onto the ground. She bounced across the ground and landed right in front of Grandma, arm missing from half way down and bleeding profusely. She tried to get up but to no avail as it was revealed both her legs had also broke. She turned her head upward and reached out with her other arm and said "Why aren't you helping us? Why are you just sitting there?" before she died. The bird then snatched her body up again and ate it whole. Grandma began to weep uncontrollably at the sight of it, but the hell was not over yet._

_ Link then rose from the ground, leaning heavily on his sword. Grandma could see a large cut on his face that was bleeding but not much, he also had another above his eye that had swollen to grotesque size. Link regained his footing and rose his sword in the sky, glinting it into the bird's eye. The bird turned it's head and looked at Link with what could most accurately be described as the look of a hunter ready to toy with his prey. Link charged at the bird and in response it took to the sky and began to fly around Link. He tried to keep his eyes on it at all times but was unable to which allowed for it to dive when his back was turned. The bird brought it's claws down on his shoulders and carried him into the air. Link yelled to Grandma "Help! Don't just sit there! You are allowing me to die!" as he was carried away. The bird continued to rise until Grandma could not see them. Grandma began to wonder if the dream was over but it wasn't, not yet. Suddenly a flash of blue and brown slammed into the ground with tremendous force. The bird followed close by with a more controlled descent and grabbed the flattened body revealing it to be Link as if to show off what it had done. His face was smashed flat, eyes popped, nose flattened and his mouth leaking blood and broken teeth; his body was punctured by large shards of stone which leaked blood. He was dead no doubt about that. The bird threw Link in front of Grandma after that. He then flipped him over and used his sharp beak to penetrate Link's skin, tearing a huge gash up and down his abdomen. With that taken care of he began to feed on the juicy insides of the boy, savoring every bite. Grandma's sobbing intensified with the sight but the bird paid her no mind._

_ It fed for what felt like ages before stopping, its beak stained by the blood of Grandma's grandchildren. It perked up then turned, staring directly at Grandma. "Please! Kill me! I don't want to live without them!" Grandma finally was able to scream at the beast but it did not oblige. Instead she heard a loud thunderous voice echo from seemingly nowhere "**This is what your laziness has brought! Your unwillingness to get over your own self-pity has killed your children! As punishment you will be forced to stay and watch their bodies for all of eternity!**" It thundered. With that the bird vomited the half digested corpse of Aryll and flew off. Grandma was left alone, with the bodies of her two dead grandchildren in plain sight for eternity._

She woke up with Orca hunched over her, shaking her violently. He stopped once her eyes opened and had a concerned look on his face "What happened to you? I came to check on you and you were sobbing so loud they could hear it in Windfall." he said.

Grandma shook her head, pushing memories of her dream out of her mind for the time being "It's nothing Orca...nothing at all."

"Is this about Link and Aryll? Look Link is a strong boy, he will get Aryll back no problem, he knows the Way of the Warrior." Orca reassured her.

Grandma nodded "You're right Orca, I do not doubt Link and his abilities. It is his sister Aryll I am most worried about. She spent all her time watching seagulls, she cannot fight like Link." Grandma fretted.

"Trust me, Link will not let anything happen to Aryll. If anything does happen though then he will exact a revenge so pervasive that damned bird will be little more than dinner when he is done with it." Orca said.

"What about that pirate girl he left with? What if she rapes him or something! Steals his money, sword and shield?" Grandma continued to fret.

"Do you hear yourself? That girl is 13 years old, there is no way that is happening!" Orca said. He was surprised to see Grandma was this scared of losing her children. He couldn't blame her though. "Look, what about I go get by board and we play some Go?" he asked, trying to get Grandma's mind off things.

"No thanks, but it is kind of you to think of me. Go and continue your training and I will be fine." Grandma said as a smile returned to her face. Orca waved goodbye and Grandma's attention went to the window, listening for a ship other than Beetles "_Oh Link...why have you not come home yet?" _she wondered.


End file.
